wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Malachite/@comment-2601:1C2:700:18EF:11A2:A8B3:AFF7:77AC-20190517022310
(Three weeks after the party) "My period hasn't come, I've thrown up twice in the past few days, and my emotions have gone absolutely ballistic!" Katydid moaned, pacing in her room. "And Malachite isn't responding to my texts at all! I knew something like this would happen!" Clearsight sighed. "Look, if you are pregnant, Malachite's not just going to abandon you. He's not that type of guy." "Then why hasn't he answered my texts?!" "Maybe there's something wrong," Whiteout suggested. "Check the place where he works and see if he's there." "Brilliant!" Katydid rushed out the door. "Thanks!" Clearsight traded a glance with Whiteout. "You didn't tell her." "Tell her what?" "You know what, White. Your dream last night. The one with the wasp?" she prompted. Whiteout hunched her shoulders. "I don't want to talk about it." (Time skip) Katydid burst into Starbucks. "Is Malachite here?" Everyone in the shop looked up at her blankly. "Right. Sorry." She scooted up to the register, craning her neck to look in the back. Surely he'd be here, she thought. Unless he's taking the day off or something. I hope he's not---'' "Save your time, Miss Haaven. He's not here." Katydid started when she saw Ms. Scarab behind the register. "Oh! My god!" Ms. Scarab smirked. "I'm filling in for my godson. I don't need the money, but then again, I don't need to be a teacher, either." "You're filling in for Malachite? But why---" "Shh." She jerked her head. "We need to talk about this in private." Ms. Scarab lead Katydid into the back, closing the door behind her. Once she made sure nobody was listening, she faced her. "Queen Wasp is my niece." Katydid blinked. She must have misheard her. "Your---I'm sorry, what?" "I said that Queen Wasp is my niece. We've never gotten along." Ms. Scarab barked a laugh. "I've never gotten along with any of my family, actually. Probably because they're all xenophobic idiots. Especially our brand new leader." "But you work as---" "Because I ''like being a teacher. I like getting you young idiots into shape. Especially ones who are idiotic to get themselves pregnant." Katydid choked. "Don't worry, I'm not actually mad. And you can definitely keep it if you want to." "What does this have to do with Malachite?" Katydid whispered. Ms. Scarab sighed. "Wasp always jumped at the chance to make me feel horrible. And aside from my daughter and grandson, who I do a very good job of pretending to hate, Malachite and his parents are the people I care about the most. She found out. And now they're, quote-unquote, 'working at the palace.'" She smiled sadly. "I don't think you can contact him, Katydid. I'm sorry." (Time skip; Cinnabar POV) Katydid had told them the news a hundred times. Tau had had to hold Treehopper back in order to prevent him from storming the palace in order to get his best friend back. Clearsight had cried with Katydid. Sunstreak and Fathom were in shock. Indigo had destroyed a lot of her possessions. Whiteout shut herself up in a closet and didn't come out for hours. Only Cinnabar had processed it by taking a walk. It wasn't that surprising, honestly. She figured that once Wasp became queen, everything would come crashing down. Her mother had already stopped wearing her hijab in public. One of her friends at mosque had told her that her family was going to move to New York. Cinnabar's headphones blasted How Far We've Come into her ears as she walked through Pantala's rainy streets. One or two people gave her dirty looks, but she ignored them. When she finally reached the park, she sat down on one of the benches and buried her head in her hands. "I'm going to kill you, Wasp," she whispered. "I swear to God, I will." I believe it the world is burning to the ground, Oh well, I guess we're gonna find out Let's see how far we've come Let's see how far we've come I believe it all is coming to an end, Oh well, I guess we're gonna pretend Let's see how far we've come Let's see how far we've come... ---------- Oh my god I almost cried while writing this... angst is so hard to write. :'( I know you guys are probably going to go insane over this, so I'm just going to tell you right now---the sadness is not over. We've still got Wasp's degrees and Arctic's death, which is the worst. In later parts, I'm going to go into some detail of the "mind control." The prologue will end once Cricket is born, and then the "present day" part is going to start up (featuring the DoD and the Jade Winglet). I hope you still are willing to read this even though it's starting to get sad. CHAPTER ELEVEN WON'T BE AS SAD, I SWEAR. ---Starry the NightWing